1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus, an image-processing method and an image-processing program. To put it in detail, the present invention relates to a technology suitably applicable to detection of an unidentified object and/or a suspicious individual from an image obtained as a result of photographing a monitored place determined in advance by making use of a monitoring camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system in related art for monitoring objects determined in advance by making use of a monitoring camera. In the monitoring system, a monitoring object is monitored by visually recognizing an image obtained from a photographing operation making use of a monitoring camera as the image of the monitoring object.
With such a monitoring camera, however, it becomes difficult for the monitoring person to continuously carry out the monitoring operation for 24 hours as the number of places to be monitored increases. In addition, the monitoring system is also forced to store a limited number of images in a video recorder connected to the monitoring camera in order to shorten the operating time.
Thus, it is necessary to provide the monitoring system with a technology for detection of an unidentified object and/or a suspicious individual from an input image.
For example, in a bank ATM or the like, if a sensor capable of detecting a human body is available, it will be relatively easy to satisfy the requirement described above.
However, such a sensor may not be used for detection of an unidentified object and/or a suspicious individual from a remote scene such as seashore.